Toph's Wish
by isagani14
Summary: Toph wants to gain sight, to loose her blindness, even for a moment. so she makes a wish to the Moon Spirit to make her wish come ture. just so she can see someone she truly cherishes.


**This is my first Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. If you have any comments or violent reactions (wha-?), convey via reviews. Thanks guys, peace out and enjoy (if you do…).**

**Toph's Wish**

Toph never really wanted to be able to see. Being the most powerful Earthbender in the whole world made her confident about being blind. Being unyielding, independent and strong made her seem as if she wasn't blind in the first place. She can perfectly cope on her own, do anything she can. With her heightened senses, she had no need for sight. With her power, she was invincible.

But she was a child, after all. A little, 12-year-old girl who was blind since birth. Beneath the tough exterior she layered herself with; she was still a fragile girl who longed to see the world around her. To leave the eternal darkness she dwelled in.

To gaze upon the person she loves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? You want to offer a prayer to the Moon Spirit?" Katara asked her, interested in what the stubborn little earthbender would want to request from Yue (Moon Spirit). They were situated around the fire, within one of the ancient Western Air Temple ruins.

"Something of not much importance, Sugar Queen." Toph answered bluntly as she played with her bracelet. She heard a quiet 'hmp!' from the waterbender and felt the vibrations in the ground, indicating that Katara was standing up. "Anyway, where's Aang? That airbender better not be goofing off."

Toph looked up, a serious look on her round face. "He's with that Fire Prince, Zuko. You know, your boyfriend."

Suddenly she heard Katara's angry outburst. "What?! That-That Scarface is NOT my boyfriend!! HOW COULD HE BE??!!"

Toph merely blinked and calmly removed her fingers from her ear. "Like I said, your boyfriend."

Katara fumed and denied again. "IS NOT!" Toph yawned and replied stubbornly, enjoying annoying the Sugar Queen. "You're lying, I can tell. Your heartbeat just skyrocketed." _Okay, you can't hide anything from me! Hehe._

Katara did not reply and calmly spoke once more. "Okay. Forget that. Where are they?"

"Somewhere in one of those temples, doing simple firebending stances and whatnot. I think Zuko just blew his fuse at something slithering in there and right now Aang is in the crossfire of protecting that harmless _thing_ Zuko's wrath. Or so I heard." Toph said and before she got anything more out, Katara was running towards the said temple, no doubt to intervene with a disastrous arson attempt in the making. "That foolish hothead! What if he gets hurt! I'll kill him if he died and left Aang without a teacher!"

Waterbenders and Firebenders don't mix. But they sure do make an interesting combination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaves rustled as she heard the bamboos creak as the wind passed through them. It was really quiet, even the vibrations seemed to stop. It seemed odd.

"Oh. I forgot about the wish." It was a full moon tonight, or so what Katara told her. She also said that Yue was out to listen to her wish. Yue amplified Katara's bending abilities tonight, surely she could bloodbend tonight. A sudden image of Zuko cowering against this girl like a husband to a demanding wife made her snort with laughter. She wasn't a sadist, but that was sure funny.

But…whoever this Yue was, she must be really kind and giving. Katara said once that they met, or rather knew Yue. She was the North Pole Watertribe Princesswho sacrificed herself as the Moon Spirit, for the sake of others when the Firebenders attacked. She was really brave they say. To Toph she was a martyr.

She would often hear Twinkle Toes (Aang), Sugar Queen (Katara) and even Snoozles (Sokka) talk highly of her, speaking of her like she was some goddess of pure compassion and light and hope.

She had nothing against her, really. But…once, she heard about what happened…to Sokka and Yue. Katara told her about what happened between them, the love story that unfolded.

Sokka nad Yue fell in love while they stayed at the North Pole. And when the attack happened, Sokka was hurt by her selfless sacrifice, because he lost the one he loved.

It wasn't much of a touching story, for someone like her who won a championship belt by battling larger earthbenders in an underground earthbending tournament as the Blind Bandit. She spits on them for Appa's sake!

But one night she found herself fighting back tears. It wasn't about Yue's selfless act that got to her. It was, rather, about who she left behind.

Sokka, he loved Yue very much. He will always love her.

And…Sokka, the one person who Toph loves.

She wasn't the most obvious girl in the world. Nor was she subtle either. Her infatuation was undetectable, as far as she and everybody else knew. But it seemed obvious in some way. The way she kept close to Sokka, far more than anyone. She would grasp onto his arm at times, under the pretense of her being 'blind and defenseless'. She insulted him more and was always in good terms with him, sharing a spitting contest victory or two.

And the kiss that she that she accidentally gave Suki for saving her was actually for Sokka, obviously. It was blatant that she harbored romantic feelings for Sokka. Fortunately for her, Sokka was either extremely oblivious or smart enough to hid this information well. Or he was sensitive enough to save her the agony of awkwardness towards him. But, the first option seemed more human, to Sokka at least. But, overall, her true feelings were safe.

To her, she was putting up a brave fight. After all, she should control her feelings, lest she wants to get hurt. There was no way that she'll tell Sokka all about it. And if she did, there was no way that she'll return her feelings. He already has Suki now, how could she compete? Suki was 3 years her senior, so is Sokka. She was also probably tall, beautiful and graceful. While she was a little 12-year-old who doesn't even looked her age and acted like a boy. Was she a looser or what? Maybe she looked it, she didn't know what she even looked like!

And another thing that hurt her. Her relationship with Sokka. They got along well but it would become awkward. Too awkward. She was not a fan of awkward moments and she was sure that in the near future she and Sokka would be parting ways. He'd go back to the Watertribes, be the great warrior he was meant to be while she would go back to her empty and austere life in the Earth Kingdom as the spoiled and lonesome only blind daughter of a family that lost its earthbending honor and focused on money. She would be doomed to that fate, perhaps she'll waste away into obscurity as she spends her days being guarded and forbidden to ever earthbend again. It was not a fate she was looking forward to but she was a realist and facing reality, her fate was probably going to come true. And it totally stinks.

And then there was another thing. The difference between them. As aforementioned, there was a LOT that made the thing between them wrong. He was from the Watertribe. He is a warrior, strategist and certified goofball of the group (with her and Aang of course, but he was the grandmaster). He was as hygienic as can be, relied on science and technology rather than all that mystic and spiritual mumbo jumbo.

And he didn't Bend, period.

While she was so different from him. She was from the Earth Kingdom, from one of the richest families there. She was in touch with her spiritual self and she practically lives with dirt all over her (healthy coating of earth she says)! AND she was the most powerful earthbender in the whole world AND the only metalbender to add onto that!

Now…how can they be compatible now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is complicated." She whispered and started fiddling with the stone bracelet on her small wrist. The smooth material started to bend and twist m. she smiled slightly as she touched it gently. It reminded her terribly of Sokka, after all, it was given by him, when he trained.

The moment he went away to go on his training, she felt sad and lonely. She wouldn't deny it, but she kept it secret before Aang, Katara or even Momo and Appa would know. She could not blame Sokka for leaving and seeking strength on his own for a while. He wanted to be stronger, more useful to the group. He may be the IDEA guy but he was also the only NON-BENDER of the group. He must really feel worthless when he fights alongside the earthbender, waterbender and last airbender/avatar.

She felt partly guilty for it too. The many times she called him a non-bender probably got to him than he let on or allowed anybody else to see. After all, he was THE sarcastic and frank Sokka, nobody would ever imagine him to be hurt over something like that. She didn't know why but Katar told her that he can be quite sensitive and considerate at times despite his sarcasm and jibe. And he was kind too, when he wants to be.

She felt absolutely horrid now. She had made him feel like he did not belong. Of course, he always shrugged it off, both violently and stupidly but he was always cool with it. And their taunts with each other seemed even sillier now that she thought about it. But it was normal of them, it was really no problem. They respected each other through that. That was how it usually went between them and she can't have it any other way at the moment. But how she really wished that something else could happen. Something more.

"Even in this place they have serpent eagles! POISONOUS SERPENT EAGLES!" Her sharp ears perked up when she heard a familiar grumbling. Then she felt cold and giddy at the same time. As it came nearer she was mortified to realize that her assumptions were true. _Oh, no…it can't be-!_

"Hey, Toph." The sarcastic drawl came like a bucket of cold water to her and she quivered more in her life than she had ever felt, not even in front of enemies. Sokka. _Oh, how can life be so utterly cruel and wretched?_ She thought miserably, hanging her head as she groaned angrily.

Sokka narrowed his icy blue eyes and plopped down on the grass. He looked at her then commented sardonically. "Why, you're looking quite sunny today…"

He got a painful punch in return after that comment. Toph scowled at him and looked away, annoyed by his stupid jibes. "Stupidhead Snoozles." Then silence ensued.

Her tiny fingers fisted into the grass before relaxing after the suffocating silence dissipated after a while. Instantly, her sensitive senses picked up the vibrations that Sokka made and eventually deduced what he was feeling at the moment. After all, she can practically read anyone like an open book. From what she detected, Sokka was annoyed by what she said but decided not to comment instead. _What? He's not retaliating? What's wrong with him today? What did noodlebrains eat?_

But it wasn't it though. Then she heard him muttering faintly under his breath. "Geez, I'm just lightening and cheering up the mood. No need to be so angry." There was apined and despairing quality to his voice that made her heart beat faster and her eyes widen slightly. She couldn't believe her ears, Sokka was never this bothered by her snide remarks nor her insults. What was changing now?

She turned her head towards him, though in her mind it didn't make any sense since she couldn't even see him in the first place. She opened her mouth to utter his name. "Sokka…" But he cut her off and asked instead averting her attention to something else.

"So…what are you doing here all alone? I saw Katara running and shrieking about using her bloodbending against Zuko." Toph snorted, forgetting the awkwardness. "She left me to wring her boyfriend's neck."

"Boyfriend?" Sokka asked suspiciously. Toph stopped chuckling and she frowned. _Oh no, he's going on overprotective mode again. How troublesome._

"Oh, brother. Look, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud Snoozles. It's painfully obvious, even attraction. It may seem complicated, but believe me it's not." She paused. "She's a big girl."

Sokka let out a quiet chuckle. "I get your point. Though I'll certainly have a hard time backing off…" then he paused before muttering lowly. "I mean, I do it too."

Toph stiffened at that and a deafeningly loud THUMP echoed in her ears. _Was she coming down with something? A heart attack maybe? _But she gained her composure and muttered under her breath. "Yeah. For Yue and Suki."

He turned his face to her. "Hm? What did you just say?" He wastched as Toph furrowed her eyebrows and a grimace marring her delicate features. "Nothing." She replied.

But, of course, he heard what hse said. Crystal clear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…" He heard her faint whisper after a few minutes of silence. He looked at her, suddenly speechless as he laid eyes upon her fragile appearance. She looked like a radiant and delicate china doll in the pale moonlight. Her milky-green eyes the color of jaded marble glowing radiantly in the silvery glow of the moon. She looked…beautiful.

He shook his head, shutting his blue eyes to concentrate. Her voice, oddly tiny and fragile in this deep silenece rang out again. "Sokka…how's the moon tonight?"

"What?" he asked, in an unexplainable daze. She made an impatient noise. "You heard me."

"O-Oh…" He looked up at the full moon and smiled unknowingly. "Bright and beautiful." _Yue…_

Toph scowled slightly at his dreamy tone and fought the urge to tear right then and there. NO! she reprimanded herself. She was Toph Bei Fong for pity's sake. She won't ever come near crying as long as she lived! Sokka was stupid to dwell in the past when the present was beside him. Loving him.

"Anyway, why'd you ask?" He asked her, curious as to why Toph would ask about the moon all of a sudden. The Toph he knew didn't care about the things around her, what lay underneath her feet, the earth she tread on.

"I want to pray to the Moon Spirit. Ask for a wish. Katara said I could." _Ah, Sugar Queen, thank you._ "Okay then." She heard him say. "I'll show you how."

She felt a sudden wave of vibrations through the earth and the next thing she knew was that Sokka was sitting in front of her, close to her. Close enough to smell the clean and masculine scent he carried. She gulped audibly as she fought the heat creeping on her face and the thumping in her heart. Was she SICK or something?!

"Put your hands together. Then meditate on your wish. The Moon Spirit is understanding. She'll grant your wish." To her utter shock, he grasped onto her hands and placed them together. The touch sent electricity to surge through her and her heart was beating as fast as a dying hummingbird's wings. _Oh no!_ Her poor heart's suffering.

Sokka was glad that she couldn't see, or else she'd be laughing her head off at his tomato-red face. _What the heck happened?_ His hands tingled excitedly.

Toph's body shook and the blush she had stubbornly fought was taking over her pale porcelain smooth face with a vengeance.

"Uh…anyway, let's pray." And they were immersed in an awkward silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the task at hand. Soon she was adrift in her spiritual psyche, lost in the deep sea of her thoughts, musings and inner world. She thought things over. _What was my wish again? Oh. Right._

She wanted to be able to see, even for just a moment. It seemed to be a rather selfish thought, maybe a bad wish that she was unworthy to have. But she really wanted it, even if it is just temporary. She really wanted to be able to see, just once. Just so she could see Sokka for the first time.

To know if he was what she thought him to be. To see for herself how he really looked physically, if he was handsome as she thought of him in her dreams. How he acted and moved around others. To memorize the lines and features of his face and the blueness of his eyes, to commit the wholeness of him in her memory. And imprint into her subconscious the unadulterated image she wanted to remember him by when her fairytale ends at the stroke of midnight.

She really wanted, with all her heart and soul, to see, Sokka, the boy she loves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on the luminescent environment surrounding her. It was so bright… _Wait…I CAN SEE! But…_

_Oh…this was her spiritual psyche._ She should have known better. She was floating in seeming infinity and she looked around.

Then a blinding glow emanated before her. She squinted her eyes as she waited to see what it was. The sudden image of an extremely beautiful girl appeared before her. Toph could only assume one thing: this was the Moon Spirit, Yue.

Yue was beautiful, willowy, pure good and wonderful…and selfless. Toph felt ashamed to show face before her. Sokka's first love. Suddenly she felt afraid to ask._ What if Yue got angry at her for wishing to see Sokka._ _In some sense she was stealing Sokka from her._

"Don't be afraid, Toph. I will not judge you." Toph's eyes widened as Yue's hauntingly enchanting voice rang out. She looked up and saw a beautiful smile upon Yue's lovely face. All of a sudden, Toph seemed afraid as she whispered. "H-hello…"

Yue's eyes softened and she decide to relieve her of the trouble of saying the wish out loud. "You love him, don't you? Toph Bei Fong, you are in love with Sokka." Toph blinked, unable to reply. Yue continued to smile, a kind look on her gentle eyes. "Yes, I know you do." Toph didn't utter a word, afraid to speak. Yue only smiled again.

She waved her glowing hand and Sokka's voice rang out through the whole area. "Toph!" The voice said, its tone laced with worry and concern. Toph gasped. "Sokka…"

Yue smiled again. "Yes. He's not a hard boy to fall in love with. He is strong and brave and smart and compassionate. I don't blame you for falling for him, I know I did. I fell in love with him too."

The smile blossoming on Toph's face vanished and she looked up at Yue shyly. "Are you still in love with him?" _I feel like such a fool asking her that._

"Yes, I still do." She nearly cried at at Yue's answer._ Then there was no way that she'll ever make her wish._

"But he needs to move on. I do not want him to live on past memories just because I am selfish. I would rather let him go and find happiness with another rather than keeping him all to myself and wasting away on past memories. I love him too much not to let him feel such pain." Came Yue's reply.

"Huh?" Toph saw the kind smile Yue wore and felt happy for a moment. But then she felt her smile slip again. "But then he loves another, Suki…"

"Oh, but he only cares for her as a dear friend. He is still confused but I can feel that he cares for her as deeply as a man feels for his girlfriend. But his heart belongs to another, a love bound together with the love of eternity."

Toph looked up curiously. "Oh, who?"

Yue merely smiled. "You."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that simple word, Toph's heart seemed to fill with love and happiness. _Her? Sokka loves her? No, it couldn't be…"_

_Oh, but it is! Sokka loves her._

She couldn't help but feel happy and loved at that thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue began to glow brighter. "What is your wish, Toph?"

Toph blinked and opened her mouth, happiness evident on her face.

"I…"

"I want to see him, even for a moment."

"I want to behold upon him. I want to see the one I love."

Yue smiled again and Toph felt herself return it wholeheartedly, gratefully. Then the world went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph! Toph! Hey! Toph! Wake up! Don't joke like this with me! Toph!" Sokka's voice drifted to her subconscious and she stirred. She blinked her eyes rapidly and closed them again tightly as the intrusion of painful light invaded her eyes. She didn't even notice this. "Sokka…" She whispered softly.

Sokka blinked with relief and immediately hugged her as tightly as he could. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Toph vaguely colored at the close proximity but squirmed uncomfortably. Sokka noticed this and backed up. He looked her over concernedly and spoke seriously, solemnly. "You're awake at last. I was so worried when you blacked out all of a sudden while you were making that wish."

Toph hazily tried to piece everything he said together. _Wish? What wish?_ And then it hit her. _Oh! That wish!_

She snapped her eyes a open and …she saw the inky black sky strewn with stars. _What the-?_

It never took her long to comprehend that…

_SHE CAN SEE!_

She sat up hurriedly and looked at the boy in front of her. The one person she had been longing to see for so long. "Sokka…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He snapped his attention towards her and his jaw dropped. Instead of her milky green eyes, she had stunningly clear emerald colored eyes. It made her…beautiful. Much more lovelier than before. And he felt his heart beating rapidly. _What happened to her?_

Toph drank in the sight of him and blushed innocently and felt her heart fill with love for him. As she studied his appearance closely, she marveled at how he looked. She had never seen anyone before and she was entranced at how…beautiful a person can be._ How did she live her life without seeing all of this?_ His faults were beautiful, his whole appearance made love him even more than what she already felt for him. As she gazed at deep, blue eyes, she was entranced and mesmerized into them.

She raised her hands and touched his face in them. She looked at him directly, her eyes showing the love she felt for him. He was speechless. But then she spoke.

"Hello…Sokka. I…see you…"


End file.
